Shandri of Crys
Shandri of Crys was an adult Human of dark, ochre skin. She had brown eyes and black frizzy hair which she would tie loosely behind her. She stood at 5’6" and often wore light green or green-blue clothes. Most of her weapons were engraved with blue and blue-green crystals. History "If I didn't want to be here, gods know I wouldn't be." Shandri was from the city of Crys in the Goldlands. Her father was the king of Crys and was next in line for the throne. At some point during the Grand Inquisition, her father had been corrupted by Soul Rot and had fused with a Demon Lord from the deepest pits of the Abyss. Her brother, against Shandri's wishes, sacrificed himself by transforming himself into a Crystaline Giant to fight their father, and trapped their father inside a demiplane far away from the Material Plane. After these events, Shandri decided to stay in Crys and pick up the pieces afterwards, she would later join back with the Heroes of Savera after hearing of Thurr's death. She was the Queen of Crys for several months before revoking her title to help serve High King Thurr Bloodfeather in Swordstone as his religious adviser after the end of the Grand Inquisition. In her free time, Shandri would teach courses and help manage the High King's pet project, Bloodfeather University. At some point, Shandri traveled to the Astral Sea for reasons currently unknown. This information was revealed to the Keystone Seekers from an Ancient Sapphire Dragon living in Purgatory. During her time as a professor, she met a young sorcerer from the Domain of Air, Kalim Abbad. She taught him a bit about life in Swordstone and helped guide some of his studies. At some point, Kalim showed interest in Elven ruins and Shandri encouraged his interest. Kalim planned his expedition and told Shandri a bit about it before leaving to explore. When he would eventually return, he told Shandri about the library he had discovered and about some of the rituals that were held deep within. She offered to help him write his report and would publish it in the Bloodfeather Library at the University. It is speculated that she eventually returned to the library and used some of the knowledge found there to start the Ritual of the Tower. Shandri was responsible for orchestrating the events of the Shards of Fate campaign; from the civil war in Moss Stone, to the Plague in the Goldlands, to the famine in the Desert of Bones, to the Blackscales rise in power in Misty Isle, and to the Magical Corruption in Amalia. Her plans involved utilizing the power of the Coven of the Wilds to aid her in her quest. She planned on using the ritual spell, The Tower Ritual, to attempt to bring her brother back. The ritual required the sacrifice of, at minimum, hundreds of souls. Her plan was foiled by the Keystone Seekers, driving her to new levels of madness. She kidnapped their loved ones and wanted to make them feel as she did, unable to save the ones they love and knowing they will be suffering for eternity. That plan, as well, failed. And Shandri was killed in Gloomstalker's hollow by Mazoga Thunderhammer. During the annual Swordstone Ball, she was remembered not as a villain, but a hero who died fighting the Coven of the Wilds to free the lands of Savera from their terror. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Antagonists